The Stars of Fate
by Tazflyer
Summary: The Autobots decide that it's time the earth knew about them but in a way that keeps a few things from causing a panic and asks our favorite humans for help. rated T for a swear.


Ask and ye shall receive, I'm here with the last part of the current series. It wasn't meant to be a series but it turned out that way I guess. Starting with a prime's Mission then summer fun and now the story that will tie these two together.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP, Lyrics for Patiently by Emma Lahana is owned by I guess Emma herself.

The Stars of Fate

{Miko Narrating}

"_The United Nations, over 150 countries best and brightest come to discuss matters such as Global warming, Political Disputes and Economic Progress, So why are we here? Good question. To tell you the truth I never though I would be here with my friends unless it was a school trip. Wait, let me start at the beginning. It has been 4 months since Ratchet's passing and the shock has pretty much wore off and are getting use to him being gone. Summer is once again upon us but this time we were spending it apart. Jack and his mom had traveled to Boston, Ma for a two week vacation. Sapphire and Opal were once again on tour and last time I check they were in Barcelona, Spain with Raina in tow. Raf was on his way to San Antonio, Texas for his great aunt's third wedding. Eddy is up for an evaluation that could possible end his probation and set him up in school again out in Colorado, We Chat every night until his mom found out that I'm in Japan and switched it to Emails. As for me you already guessed it I'm spending my summer back home with family. It's been great but it has its draw backs. My birthday had passed two days ago and I wasn't able to spend it with my extended family abroad and universal. However Agent Fowler had a special delivery for my from Team prime. From the bots I received video messages and to my displeasure I found out the hard way that Cybertronians can't sing a lick, courtesy of Bulkhead. _*giggles* _I can still here Wheeljack in the background_

{flashback to the video message}

*Bulkhead off key*

"_Hap-py Birth-day toooo you"_

"_Bulkhead! for the love of primus, stop."_

Miko starts laughing while watching the video message

{end flashback}

_Oh my god, I never laughed so hard in my life. I also started looking at my future, what next after high school. I have my sights on a few places. Juilliard, Berklee, Manhattan school of music and if I want to get into one of these schools, I need to extend my repertoire of music besides speed metal. There's piano that I'm still pretty good at and I'm discovering I'm good on the guitar, Acoustic as well as electric. Before he left for San An, Raf helped me out with making a video to submit to each school. So they won't be so shocked to see me when I go to the open auditions come next august."_

_[End Narration]_

Miko' s House

It was a beautiful afternoon in Tokyo and Miko was up at her father and Brothers gravesite resting against the gate strumming away on the guitar with a note pad next to her.

"_Looking back I don't regret,_

_One single day._

_Memories will keep me close,_

_When you walk away. _

_It's harder than I could've imagined,_

_Guess I should of known that._

_Close your eyes I'll be there,_

_I'll come running any way."_

She stops as the last lyric didn't sound quite right.

"_Hmm, that didn't sound right."_

_Close your eyes I'll be there,_

_I'll come running anywhere._

_Say goodbye, I'll be Ok._

_I'll wait for you cause,_

_True love will never fade._

_Cause it's real you can feel it._

_And I know that you know,_

_That I'll be here waiting._

_Faithfully, Patiently for you." _

"_That sounds better"_

She scribbles the change on the notepad

"_That sounds wonderful"_

Miko looks behind her to see the grounds Keeper Tai near the entrance

"_You think so?"_

"_Yes, I have come to tell you that you have a visitor waiting for you." _

"_Who is it? And what it about?"_

"_He didn't want to say much but he said that it was urgent that he sees you."_

Miko stands up and dusts herself off, she picks up her guitar and Notepad and follows Tai back to the house. Upon entering she places her house slippers on and walks into the living room to find a familiar face.

"_Agent Fowler what brings you here, did Bulkhead send a new video message of him singing off-key ?"_

"_No, wait he did what? never mind Miko, your planet needs you."_

"_What's going on?"_

Next thing she knew she was on a private jet landing at a military installation in Corpus Christie, Texas. As she steps off the plane she sees some more familiar faces.

"_Jack, Raf, Sapph, Opal, Raina, Eddy." _she runs across the tarmac and hugs them

Everyone greets Miko while in the group hug. She thanked them for her birthday gifts and was asking them about their summer so far as they were ushered into Agent Fowler's office.

After everyone settled he came in with a file as well as the secretary of defense.

"_Who is he?" _asked Opal

"_That's Ira Lowenstein, he's the secretary of defense the presidents go to for military operations." _said Raf

"_I know everyone in this room is wondering why we gathered you here." _he started

"_Yeah that would pretty much sum it up." _said Miko

"_We are aware of your contact with the Cybertronians and how you were instrumental in restoring their home world, Especially your involvement Ms. Nakadai." _said Mr. Lowenstein

"_Optimus has contacted us and wants to set up an alliance between our worlds seeing as they are connected. He wants you seven to act as go betweens."_

"_Why us?" _asked Raina

"_Because the Cybertronians trust you and they want those who, how did Optimus put this? 'to have a group whose minds are still young enough to the ideas of what an alliance should be like but enough to understand the seriousness of the situation that's before them." _said Mr. Lowenstein

Agent Fowler stood up and turned on the TV in his office as the news came on.

"_This is a special report. Ladies and Gentlemen the president of the United States." _

"_My Fellow Americans, A most spectacular event in not only our nations history but our planet has occurred. The question of wither or not we are alone has been answered. A few hours ago giant metallic beings know as Cybertronians have made contact with us. In this first contacts footage you can see the ship opening and these beings disembarking…." _

As the news coverage continued the Teens were in udder shock and disbelief. Their friends has staged some cheesy first contact

"_Greetings people of Earth, I am Optimus Prime leader of Cybertron We come in peace." _said Optimus on the tape

_"Oh My god, did he really just say that?"_ asked Eddy

"_We have been observing your world for quite sometime , such diversity in culture, Industry and science. We wish to share our knowledge with the younger generations of your planet and with such have watched these seven young people with great interest…."_

Each one of the teens school pictures were flashed on the screen and the school activities that they were involved in.

"_Holy shit" _said Sapphire

"_I'll say" _said Raf

"_Are there any Questions?" _asked the president

An explosion of questions came from the reporters that were gathered the president picked one of them near the front.

"_Optimus, why did you chose children to act as ambassadors?"_

"_I believe you call them teenagers."_ said Optimus

"_Well 'Teenagers' then"_

"_They are still in their developmental stages where they can learn about us without the parameters set in an adult mind and in turn we can learn of your world." _

Agent Fowler turns off the TV as the Autobots were bombarded by more questions.

"_To sum everything up they want you to be apart of their lives as they have become somewhat a part of yours. The decision on wither or not you want to be the ambassadors of earth is entirely up to you." _said Agent Fowler.

All the Teens looked at each other then looked at Fowler and Lowenstein. They had already made their decision before they walked into the door.

A few weeks later

{Miko Narrating}

"_And here we all are, the ceremony will be beginning soon. I gotta say I'm nervous, we all are. The fate of our world depends on this or so they think. If you've told me 2 years ago that I would have travel to America, meet talking vehicles that turn into robots, get swept up into secret war between the two sides and carrying the power to restore their world bringing peace between them, I'd say your crazy. I feel that this was all a dream, that the alarm clock is gonna go off any second and I would wake up in my room with Ding-dong butt in my face. I gave myself a pinch and it's real, this is gonna happen."_

{Ends Narrating}

Agent Fowler comes into the room that the kids are waiting in. He looks around and sees all of them in their best. Jack was wearing a black suit and blue tie. Raf was wearing a white dress shirt, a yellow vest under a black dress jacket and black pants. Eddy was wearing a gray dress suit with a red tie. Raina was wearing a one shoulder white ink drip dress with Red dress pants, a red headband with a silver clasp and feathers hanging down from it. Sapphire was wearing a long Black skirt and a white peasant bell sleeved shirt with turquoise beading around the neck her hair was pinned back with a dream catcher charm that held a blue stone in it. Opal was wearing a Pale purple Maxi bohemian dress with Peacock tail design on the bottom her hair was pulled back into a French braid with opal colored beads attached. Miko was wearing a Catty Gothic Wa Lolita, Japan Kimono/Yukata Set (Pintrest) it was black with forest green lining on the sleeves and the bottom skirt and a silver-ish gray obi her hair was in side buns that had banded charms coming from them. Agent fowler smiled at them and beckoned them to follow him. The doors had opened and he led them out to the main hall where the dignitaries were assembled. The head of the UN was announcing them as the walked down the aisle to the front of the room.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Nations, I present to you the ambassadors for Cybertron. From Jasper, Nevada: Jackson Darby and Rafael Esquivel. From Tokyo, Japan: Miko Nakadai. From Colorado Springs, Colorado: Edward Chase Jr. From Cheyenne, Wyoming: Raina Silverwing. And from Minneapolis, Minnesota: Sapphire and Opal Rainfeather. May these young people not only represent their countries but also their families and their planet. " _

The dignitaries stood up and applauded the teens as their families were watching and was excited for them.

{Miko Narrating}

"_It's been another crazy summer and we visited Cybertron as official dignitaries, even though I don't think we got much work done seeing as we explored most of the planet and goofed most of the time. However Optimus made sure that we got some of it done so it would look like a hoax. Senior year was upon us and thanks to this summer we felt a little more ready to start applying for college and taking out SAT's. With a little hard work, who knows. We may actually be able to fix a few things that is wrong with our planet. Not bad for a group of strangers don't you think?" _

A/N: The end of a series is always the hardest to write cause it may or may not be as good as the stories previous but I figure to wrap things up nicely with a bow. Thanks for reading.


End file.
